


【润智】傻白甜短篇集

by Wureswe



Series: 早年黑历史为主 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 一则没头没脑的小甜饼





	1. Chapter 1

【ケンカ、そして、仲直り】

1.  
这是第几天没和松润说过话了？  
……想不清楚。也不想去数。  
大野靠着二宫，浑身上下软绵绵提不起一点劲。  
于是被靠着的人不满了：“喂，大叔，我还要打游戏，你别这么压着我。”  
嗯……大野扭了几下，压着的力道一点没变。  
二宫怒了，存完档放下游戏机扑上去挠他：“你什么毛病？！”  
大野就也笑着反击回去，两人在沙发上闹了一会儿，直到乐屋里有人哼了一声，把手里的台词本重重放到一边，关门的声音倒是听不出什么端倪。

樱井和相叶今天一起去做杂志的拍摄，等到他们回来，还有五个人一起参加录制的节目。  
二宫倒是完全没有被夹在两个冷战的人中间的窘迫，摸摸鼻子嘿嘿笑了两声：“还没和好？”  
“我又没有错……”大野声音弱下去，钻进沙发一角，眼皮就要合上。  
“谁知道呢？”二宫也躺回去，“反正都是些蠢事。”  
所以说有个这么了解自己的人真是可怕……大野困倦地抬抬眼皮，无法否认他说的话。  
的确就是些蠢事，到现在连最开始吵架的原因都记不大清，也许是钓鱼和约会的冲突，也许是宣番的时候又和哪个女嘉宾多说了几句话。  
总之现在那些都不重要。  
比起吵架的原因或是经过，最重要的是他们正在冷战的事实。  
大野总在这种时候冒出诡异的执念：既然在冷战，他就不要和松本多说一句话。  
谁先说话谁先输掉，就是这样赌气着，结果这段时间连视线都没对上过。

也不知道到底要持续到什么时候。  
大野累乏地沉入混沌的黑暗中。

 

2.  
既然是在吵架，当然也不能去对方的家里。大野躺在沙发上，回想起一整天的经历。  
从早睡到晚，连工作的时候都是off状态。  
不，本来工作时也是off状态吧。只是这几天下线的时候多了些。  
或多或少能感觉到松本的视线，大野也始终不会抬起头看一眼。  
他很清楚自己怎样的态度更能激怒对方。只要摆出沉默的样子，不管说什么看什么一切避之不理，就足以令松本不耐烦地转开视线。  
反正也是在冷战。大野觉得自己没什么好愧疚的。

吵架时候偶尔松本眼神中流露出的受伤神情，柔软得仿佛把自己弱点直接暴露在他面前。而大野不留情面直接在上面刺上几刀。  
……反正也是在冷战。大野想着，眼前又现出松本浅色的瞳孔，忍不住把身体缩成小小一团。

房间里乌漆墨黑的，伸手不见五指。  
月光和黑暗都像能夺走体温似的，手脚都冻得发冷。  
……好怀念有人的体温在自己身边的时候。  
……好怀念松润在身边的时候……

 

3.  
所以说吵架这种事伤人伤己，连带着还要牵连无辜的旁人。  
尤其是他们这种感情纤细体贴成员的好旁人。  
樱井暗暗叹了一口气，瞥了眼那边兀自散发着“我们在生气别打扰我们”气场的两个人，又低下头盯住报纸。  
一大早的，松本走进乐屋就直接坐到大野平时的位置上，结果大野进来看见他这样，皱着眉一言不发坐到对面座位上，倒头就睡。  
松本抬头瞥了他一眼，翻书的声音又大了一点。  
……就没见过这么笨拙地找契机打破僵局的方法……樱井旁边看着简直想扶额。  
这两人在外人面前自然是平常的样子，回到只有成员在的乐屋里就绷不住了。  
……说不定这也算是成员爱的一种？只在他们面前展示的另一面什么的。

这种时候，能自然而然插话进去的只有一个人。  
“ねね～松润？过来一下行吗？”  
相叶明朗的声音传过来。  
松本放下手里的书走过去：“怎么了？”  
然后就是只属于高个子模特组的咬耳朵，什么也听不见了。  
嗯……不知道刚才给相叶说的方法能不能用上……

那一边二宫也凑过去把大野拉了起来，耳提面命说着别再睡了迟早能让你好好休息的。  
樱井悠然自得又翻了一页报纸。

 

4.  
成员的小动作大野也有所察觉，与其说是放任自流，倒不如说还暗自松了口气。  
因为他不会主动做什么。不管是日常生活还是恋爱，至少在成员之间他只会守住自己的领域做自己该做的事情。  
主动要求和好什么的，才不是大野智的路数。  
……也不知道有什么好骄傲的。

反过来看松润，外表看上去性感强势，谈恋爱的时候反而紧张又有些笨拙。  
那种明摆着就是要别人去搭理他的态度平时看起来还是很可爱，这时候就只是令人烦躁无奈了。  
坐在一边不去看他的时候，还能听见那人刻意放大的翻书声音。  
……到底谁比较委屈啊真是的。

然后临出门的时候就被拉到一边，抵在耳朵上说话，气息痒的脸都烧起来。  
“晚上收录结束了，你等我一起走。”  
大野嘴唇嗫嚅几下，还是没说出“凭什么”这句话来。  
多少天都没有直接看见松本的脸，看着他的琥珀眼瞳里面盛着自己的倒影，大野一句话也说不出来。

5.  
本来大野也没觉得必须要等松本一起回去，不过也没什么不等他的理由。  
他带的东西倒是很少，磨蹭磨蹭地收拾着，居然也混到松本推开乐屋门的时候。  
他也想不清自己是要等他还是不要，看见松本进来，不知怎的就想跑，拿着东西走到门口，直接被松本拉住了：“不是说一起走么，再等我一下。”  
呜哇……语气不是冷冰冰的冷战版本，是有点侵略性的亲昵口吻。  
大野本能觉得不妙，退了两步，也没再敢往门口走。

坐上车的时候，还是松本帮他系的安全带。吵架之前这种事倒是常有，现在大野却觉得别扭。  
松本的气息一下子贴近过来，几天没近距离接触过，过于亲密了。大野耳根发烫，脸朝向车窗小声嘟囔着什么。  
松本手撑着方向盘，微微露出点笑意。

 

6.  
好多天都没进松本家门，房子里特有属于松本的味道一点没有变化。  
大野觉得自己若是显得过于放松大概会像示弱，只是有点拘谨地坐在沙发上，又被松本拉了起来：“坐着干什么？起来换衣服出去吃饭。”  
大野缓慢地眨了眨眼，觉得有点不满：“……干什么啊？要去吃饭的话刚才回来的时候直接去不就好了？”  
“去高级餐厅穿成你这样怎么行，快去换衣服。”  
松本直接把大野推进房间，大野则抱怨着“又没人说非要去那种地方……”，很不情愿地打开衣柜翻找起来。  
毕竟大野不是喜欢买衣服打扮的人，他家里放着的衣服还没松本这里给他留着的多。

结果说着“就这套了”走出门时松本给了他一个爆栗：“都说了是去高级餐厅你穿这么一套T恤牛仔裤算是怎么回事。”  
大野觉得很不满，明明一开始自说自话要去什么餐厅的就是松本，现在又要无端多出这么些破事来，本来又没有说要和好，他干什么要乖乖听从摆布。  
松本看他脸色就知道他开始不耐烦起来，干脆直接拿出一套西服在他身上比对两下：“穿这件。”  
大野微撅着嘴丝毫不动，一副非暴力不合作的模样。  
“……”  
松本直接上手把他的T恤衫扯了下来。

过程搞得像两个人初夜那天晚上，松本一样是半诱哄半胁迫状态下达成目的。  
不过一个是脱衣服一个是穿衣服。

最后打领带的时候，松本有点小骄傲地自满道：“这样不是挺好的。”  
“……勒着难受。”大野嘟着嘴拨拉两下松本帮自己打领带的手指，小声抗议了一句。  
松本翻了个白眼，瞪他一眼装模作样要再把带子拉紧几分，还是松开了一点，低头问他：“现在呢？”  
西装革履帅气得一塌糊涂的美青年一脸温柔地站在面前问话，大野从各种意义上都懵懂着点点头：“……挺好的。”

 

7.  
订的位置靠窗又僻静，难得的雅座。  
用餐过程礼节有点繁琐，不过东西还挺好吃的。  
……话说有什么是他不爱吃的么？  
大野歪歪头，决定回避这个话题。

松本在和他相处的很多时候，都是平等相处基础上自发地照顾着他。大野也不怎么挑剔，所以一不小心就会变成活像男女交往的关系。  
就像现在，两个大男人坐在一起吃只差几根蜡烛的烛光晚餐，好在来这种地方的人都比较有涵养不至于频频看过来，但大野还是觉得浑身不对劲。  
明明去普通的小居酒屋吃点东西就好的。他暗暗叹口气。  
可是那样子就又变成朋友间的相处方式，放在以往还行，现在却是有必要证明两个人关系的时候。  
大野觉得自己应该配合恋人偶尔有点矫情的浪漫。

他胡思乱想着，松本却先有点无奈地放下餐具撩起前发：“……你也说点什么啊。”  
大野看看他，有些疑惑地问道：“这种地方不适合聊天吧？”  
“我是说正常的交流，从进来到现在你还没怎么说过话呢，哪里不满意吗？”  
其实也没什么，几杯酒下肚对面还坐着个赏心悦目的人，什么不满早都忘光了。大野刚想说话，松本伸手过来轻轻按在他手上：“……还在生气？”  
窗外璀璨都市夜色像给他瞳孔蒙上层金箔似的，大野有点眼晕，不由自主垂着视线，闷闷摇了摇头。  
“那就是和好了？”  
“……”  
大野没点头也没摇头，手指曲起来在对方掌心挠了两下。  
松本笑起来，拉过他的手在手背上轻轻印上一个亲吻。

 

8.  
晚餐的后半段进行得很融洽。  
因为松本负责开车，没喝酒，点的一瓶红酒全进了大野肚子里。  
他也没觉得很醉，顶多脚步有点飘，晚风一吹惬意得很。

到了家里，大野直接飘进卧室扑床，在柔软的被单上打了几个滚。  
松本看他好笑：“几岁啊你。过来换衣服。”  
大野抱着被子翻滚着躲避他的手，还在一直口齿不清粘腻地喊：“不要——困……潤くん你帮我换……”  
一喝醉就胡乱撒娇。松本认命地叹口气，蹲下去一个一个解他扣子。  
衬衫脱到一半，松本受不了地求合作：“你稍微配合一下，胳膊太沉了抬不动。”  
其实是故意往下压想让他为难来着。大野模糊不清地哼了一声，爬起来站到地上：“这样好了吧。”  
站着脱自然比躺着容易，松本点点头，刚走过去，就被踩了两脚。  
他有点恼怒地咬大野的耳朵：“……干什么你？”  
结果这人干脆直接站到他脚上，有一下没一下地刻意踩他：“谁让你嫌我沉……”  
……好吧其实也还好。  
不如说比起之前上剧节食那阵还是稍微胖一点才好。  
松本捏捏大野的后腰：“还是有点瘦，以后晚上再多吃点。”  
大野嘿嘿笑了两声：“反正都是你做。”

 

9.  
上身的睡衣好容易在黏黏糊糊的状态下换完了。  
又是亲又是摸的，怪浪费时间。  
反正明天上午也没工作～

大野坐在床上任由松本帮自己换裤子，看他浓密睫毛像刷在自己心上，勾得心痒。  
总觉得哪里输了一样……他一脚蹬上松本的膝盖，轻轻踹了一下。  
松本瞪了他一眼把他的脚丫子拉下去。  
大野趁他不注意又蹬了他一脚。  
松本牙痒痒地挠他脚心：“今天怎么这么不安分？”  
大野笑着直躲，乖乖躺平不再动弹。

终于两个人的睡衣都换好了，躺在床上相视无言一会儿，各自都笑起来。  
房间里温度像慢慢攀升几个刻度似的。  
毕竟很长时间没有亲密接触了嘛……大野主动蹭过去嘴唇嘟起来。  
松本喷笑出声伸着手指把他这副章鱼吸盘样推远点：“一点气氛都没有。”  
“那你关灯好了，那样看不见。”  
说的也是……反正都记住哪是哪了，借着月光好歹能把表情看清楚点。

啪嗒。  
灯灭了。

 

10.  
大野抱着枕头，声音里含着激情过后特有的慵懒：“ね~潤くん？我们这样是不是不太好？”  
松本撑着脸手指卷他头发玩得起劲：“……什么？”  
“总觉得黑了灯看不清有点对不起谁……”  
“对不起谁？什么意思？”  
大野仔细想了想，也觉得莫名其妙，在枕头上蹭了两下，被子都滑到腰腹下面。  
松本边拉着被子给他盖上，手指有意无意在他赤裸脊背上划着。  
大野顶着乱糟糟头毛和无辜的湿润眼神看他：“……还要做？”  
直接被拉过去吻住了。

大野稍微退开一点气喘吁吁问他：“这次关灯吗？”  
松本一挑眉：“为什么不关？反正你的样子只给我一个人看就够了。”

啪嗒。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

【拟物化：主人都去哪儿了（误）】

1.  
大野铅笔咬着下唇竭力抑制想哭的心情。  
明明那么努力画出来的东西，松本橡皮一下子全擦了个干净。  
ひどい…！  
松本橡皮有点无奈，扭得跟橡皮泥似的，拍拍大野铅笔的笔尖：“我只是想修整一下，你别太伤心了。”  
“我不管啦你这处女座笨蛋！我要在你身上写字，不许抹掉！”  
松本橡皮只好任由大野铅笔在自己身上写写画画，划来划去的有点痒。  
结果肚子上的字是“大野铅笔所有”。  
……橡皮归铅笔所有算是怎么回事啦。松本橡皮想着，还是笑得甜蜜蜜小天使一样接受了这个花纹。

 

2.  
大野手机觉得很不理解松本手机壳的行为。  
“你总是穿的这么厚实花哨要干什么？”  
“是你太地味了好吧。”  
松本手机壳扭过壳盖，很不屑一顾。  
花哨又怎样，这样才能把别人的注意力从你身上移开。  
再说我穿的多一点才能保护好你吧。

 

3.  
大野床单乖乖躺在松本被子的身下，悄悄翘起一个角盖在松本被子的身上。  
“怎么了？”松本被子柔软地覆在大野床单上轻声问道。  
大野床单吸吸鼻子：“……润君香喷喷的。还有太阳的味道。”  
松本被子有点害羞：“因为刚被晒过嘛…你身上也很香哦，洗洁剂果然还是水果味比较好闻。”  
被子紧紧贴在床单上，冬日里也是暖暖的气息。

 

4.  
“ねね润君！它们是不是很可爱超级可爱的！”  
松本花盆瞥了大野鱼缸一眼，没说话。  
大野鱼缸也不介意，继续捧着玻璃沿看着自己装着的几条金鱼碎碎念着，窗外阳光照在他身上，星星眼一样的效果。  
鱼有什么好的。松本花盆心里哼了一声。  
明明盆栽也很漂亮啊你有本事来仔细看看这边啦。

 

5.  
“为！什！么！要把你换成无线的啊！！！”  
大野鼠标看看几乎要把屏幕震碎的松本电脑，往旁边挪了两下，没敢吭声。  
你都减重成笔记本了，干嘛不许我升个级嘛。  
……就算没了电线连接有可能离开你掌控范围，不还是要在一起才能发挥作用来着。  
大野鼠标想着，还是不知道怎么安慰松本电脑。  
最后点开软键盘拼出了一句“大好き”，后面还加了个(′???`?)的颜文字。  
松本电脑没过一会儿就主机过热自我修复去了。

 

6.  
大野棉花糖躲在零食柜的角落里，生怕自己被拿出去吃掉。  
他旁边的松本汽水糖比他出产年份晚了三个月，看上去器用实际上也有点害怕。  
大野棉花糖抓着松本汽水糖的糖纸不放：“润君，要是我被吃掉了，你一定要继承我的遗志好好活下去……！”  
“大野桑你多虑了。”松本汽水糖反拉住大野棉花糖的包装纸：“我要是人类，绝对不会想吃一块焦黑的棉花糖的。”

 

7.  
“润君……轻点、呜…啊啊……太深了……”  
“……大野桑，我只是想充个电而已你别发出这种声音好吗……”  
——这是松本插头与大野插座的日常。

 

8.  
那么也不用细说每天都在重复着“对就是那里就是这样嗯嗯啊啊”的大野锁孔和松本钥匙的故事了。

 

9.  
大野毛巾对热水很苦手。  
虽然他是条毛巾，但一旦碰到热水就会变得暖烘烘软乎乎的。  
……其实哪条毛巾也都这样。  
不过松本吹风机还是最喜欢大野毛巾被水淋得湿答答的样子，被烘干以后头毛乱翘的样子也好普通晾晒着乖巧的样子也好，全都很可爱。  
但果然还是拎起一撮刘海的样子最可爱了！

 

10.  
虽然一个是冰箱一个是空调，大野和松本还是成为了恋人。  
不过他们偶尔会有些小争执。  
大野冰箱如此辩白道：“我可以让食物随时保持新鲜，所以我比较厉害！”  
松本空调翻个白眼：“我可以让你的食物加快腐烂速度。”  
大野冰箱抖了两下。  
“广告里那么小天使，怎么说话这么恐怖嘛……”  
松本空调又翻了个白眼：“我刚刚知道平底锅和微波炉之间的爱恨情仇。”

 

11.  
隔壁樱井家里买了款吸尘器，样式新颖款式帅气。  
大野沐浴露天天和松本睫毛膏斗法想往外跑去看帅哥。  
后来大野沐浴露听说樱井吸尘器把自家冰箱里食物全吸进肚子里以后就放弃了这个念头。

 

12.  
隔壁的隔壁是家银行，二宫ATM机每天都在尽职尽责工作着。  
大野钱包每次进出银行都是瘪瘪的，特别轻。  
松本银行卡看不过去，正月放假的时候硬让大野钱包吃胖了一些。  
结果发现大野钱包不是不装钱而是装太多会放不下自己。  
ATM机既鄙视又欢心地收下了退回来的钱目送大野钱包和松本银行卡离开了。

 

13.  
家对面是外文书店，里面有一本叫相叶的非常正直坦荡的工口漫画，外包装明朗阳光得不行。  
大野画集每次和相叶漫画聊天的时候都总会心照不宣嘿嘿嘿嘿地傻笑。  
旁边书架上松本小说总会咳嗽几声作出正书的样子，实际上则是竖起耳朵听大野画集有什么在意花样。  
趁着晚上书店关门可以尝试一下。嗯。

 

14.  
大野CD的声音好听得不行。松本DVD里则存了好几部催人泪下的文艺电影。  
有一天一不小心两张光碟都被格式化了。  
大野CD觉得松本DVD很眼熟，松本DVD觉得大野CD很耳熟。  
直到他们重新在一起很长时间以后才发现对方就是曾经那张碟。

 

15.  
“松润，我怎么觉得家里的东西都是成双成套的？”  
松本翻过一页书，有些疑惑地挑眉：“……我没买过什么情侣款的东西啊。”  
“我不是那个意思…”大野在床上翻了个身，正好枕在松本小腹上，头发柔软地蹭了几下：“……就是觉得家里到处都是粉红粉红的很幸福的气氛。”  
松本笑着拿书脊敲敲他额头：“那是你自己觉得在家里很幸福所以看东西也是这个感觉吧，再说哪有那么少女，还粉红粉红的。”  
“我觉得不是这回事……虽然是很幸福啦。”  
很幸福倒是真的。松本想了想，微笑着说道：“说不定是物随主人呢。”  
大野思索了一下，微笑起来。  
啊啊，应该就是这么回事吧。


	3. Chapter 3

【微小说】

Adventure（冒险）  
乐屋的门还没有关上，已经在和松润激烈地接吻了。  
大野模糊看那道门缝和外面踵踵人影，无法抑制声音。

Angst（焦虑）  
已经失去大野消息24小时了，松本摸着手机咬牙切齿。  
下次绝对不能再让那家伙一个人去钓鱼。

Crackfic（片段）  
kissしよう…  
うん，（啾）おはよう、さとし。  
——这样的早上也不错呢，要是松润低血压好一点的话。大野想。

Crime（背德）  
明知道这样是不对的，同性，还是一起工作的伙伴。  
连拥抱都像背叛了其他成员和饭的大家。  
但还是停不下来。

Crossover（混合同人）  
“道明寺财团的少爷找我来有什么事？”  
道明寺冷冷瞥了这个叫成濑领的男人一眼：“我找了一个开保险柜的叫榎本径的，有点不放心他，想请律师做个见证。”

Death（死亡）  
大野无奈地擦松本脸上泪痕：“既然哭得这么厉害，就不要看嘛。”  
松本红着眼圈抱着纸巾盒：“一不小心想到如果真的发生在你身上……虽然死亡不是完结、但果然还是希望你在身边啊。”

Episode Related（剧透）  
这周的失巧播完了，大野缠着松本问接下来的剧情。  
“还有多少吻戏？多少露出镜头？不说明白今天不许上床！”

Fantasy（幻想）  
“大野蓝战士！你明明是五色战队的队长怎么一天到晚只想着钓鱼！”  
“……松本紫战士不也是在战斗途中跑去打扫卫生来着凭什么只说我。”

Fetish（恋物癖）  
松本摸着手下黑不拉几的皮肤声音温柔的能滴下水：  
“这么喜欢钓鱼，那下次拿鱼线把你绑起来算了。”

First Time（第一次）  
“松润你准备的太齐全了……”  
“嗯？不就为了用么。”  
“连绳子蜡烛你都准备了是想用在哪里啦我不做了！”

Fluff（轻松）  
大野翻了个身悠悠闲闲靠在二宫身上：“要说和谁在一起比较轻松果然还是NINO或者翔君吧……”  
松本把剧本摔在桌子上：“大野智你给我过来！”  
“又没说完……不过我还是最喜欢润君~”  
“……”松本把红红的耳廓藏在书后面。  
二宫翻个白眼。

Future Fic（未来）  
松润，即使成为大叔也要在一起哦。  
先不说我，你已经快到真正大叔的年龄了吧……  
ふふふ，虽说退休要多等三年，可是这方面还是赚了呢ww。

Horror（惊栗）  
家里一直有悉悉索索的声音。  
松本额头滴下一颗冷汗，猛地回过头去，身后什么也没有。  
再四周望望，突然发现上面飘着一只一动一动的熟螃蟹。

Humor（幽默）  
“一直被你的眼睛吸引过去。”  
“你的眼睛比松润的更吸引我。”  
节目效果达到了。松润生气了。  
……哎呀明明只是幽默一下来着，回去用kiss安慰他吧。

Hurt/Comfort（伤害/慰藉）  
“坐你位置是我不对…但也没必要非把我推开吧。”  
虽然是笑着的模样，不过明显是有些受伤了。  
既然觉得难受一开始就别坐错嘛……大野想着，还是微踮起脚尖亲了亲他。  
话说这样他根本也不会记得要改吧！

Kinky（变态/怪癖）  
“磨指甲磨到出血，你是图个什么啊？”松本心疼地捧着大野的手指抹药。  
……想着你会喜欢啦，干嘛怪我。

Parody（仿效）  
为什么同样的动作同样的场景同样的摄影师，自己拍和松润拍就是不一样的感觉呢？  
大野今天也十分疑惑着。 

Poetry（诗歌）  
“松润松润我给你写了首情诗你要不要听！”  
松本想起之前樱井跟自己提起的“super soul”，再看看大野兴奋神色，沉痛地点点头。

Romance（浪漫）  
约会前夕。  
“你要是再拿画画那一套对付我就分手！”  
“你不也是，有本事不要带我进高级饭店吃烛光晚餐！”  
约会当天晚上。  
从饭店出来后松本带着大野送他的画和大野一路放着粉红光线蹦蹦跳跳回了家。

Sci-Fi（科幻）  
“如果你是机器人倒也不错了，至少膝盖可以不这么容易受伤。”  
松本轻轻抚摸着大野的伤处，眼底有几分疯狂科学家的执念。  
“……就算你是爱因斯坦转世，也请不要动把恋人变成机械的念头。”大野拍了他一下。  
（实在不会写捂脸）

Sumt（情色）  
刚刚淋浴过的身体，头发没有擦干，发梢一滴晶莹剔透水珠顺着脖颈划过白皙皮肤，直没入胸口，大野连眼睛不转动，直盯着那道浅浅水迹，心都要随着水滴的消失颤起来。  
松本微微笑起来，嘴角黑痣鲜明：“……想看看里面吗？”

Spiritual（心灵）  
“真的要说的话，leader应该是S和M的一面都有，松润看上去是S但实际上是M，我是这么想的。”  
相叶眨眨眼：“可是这和心灵有什么关系啊？”  
“性格决定命运嘛。”二宫撇撇嘴。

Suspense（悬念）  
“我和松润就是这样的关系嘛。”这样说着，大野站在台上笑得很狡黠。  
到底是什么关系呢，松本自己都不知道。  
可是心底的期待快要突破临界值直达刻度顶端。

Time Travel（时空旅行）  
“他也有这么白的时候为什么那时候我没有珍惜……”松本站在20岁大野面前捂脸。  
“他也有这么矮的时候为什么那时候我没有珍惜……”大野摸着15岁松本头顶饮泣。

Tragedy（悲剧）  
教堂钟声回响，砸在大野心上，沉重的钝痛。  
今天是松本结婚的日子。  
他不知道该怎么真心祝福那个人。

OOC（角色个性偏差）  
“智君我错了嘛~~~表不理我~~~~”  
“靠你别靠近我我告诉你我翻脸揍人啊！” 

OMC（原创男性角色）  
“不管你是谁，都别想抢走我的人。”松本把大野往自己怀里带了带。  
大野扶额：“润君，我对你以外的男人又没兴趣。”  
路人角色：“……”

UST（未解决情欲）  
“还有3分钟就要进场……松润你快一点行不行……”  
被狠狠咬了一口，大野闷哼着缩起身子。  
松本还有些不满足地舔舔那处齿痕，笑得一口森森白牙：“等今天回家我让你知道什么叫快。”


	4. Chapter 4

【大野智使用手册】

产品名称：大野智（Ohno Satoshi)  
出产时间：1980年11月26日  
产品数量：1（已绝版）  
产品价格：3104円

 

外观介绍：  
本产品标配黑白圆细四种形态，用户可根据个人喜好自由搭配或根据大野君的行动自由换装。下面是各形态换装条件介绍：  
1.白面包形态：本状态为出厂初始状态，一经换装无法变回本状态，请用户  
务必注意。  
2.魔王头形态：本形态分为最珍贵的白面包+魔王头状态与黑面包+魔王头状  
态。状态1触发条件未知，请用户自行探索。状态2触发条  
件为给大野君换装魔王头+让大野君自由钓鱼。  
3.黑面包形态：本形态触发条件为放任大野君钓鱼，可与其他多种发型服饰  
搭配组成用户喜欢的大野君形态。  
4.脸坑形态：本形态触发条件为让大野君钓鱼+长时间放置不管，但本形态  
的触发可能引起大野君受伤或者性格过野，请用户务必注意。  
其他形态均由随产品标配的发型服饰进行微调，在此不一一细说，请用户在  
为大野君换装的过程中探索其中乐趣。

 

产品功能：  
本产品的标配功能为播放原创音乐，画画与钓鱼。其他功能用户可以在培养大野君的过程中慢慢发掘或培养。大野君兴趣丰富爱好广泛，请用户务必在个人财力可以承受的范围内培养他的能力。

 

同类产品：樱井翔（Sakurai Sho)  
相叶雅纪(Aiba Masaki）  
二宫和也（Ninomiya Kazunari)  
松本润（Matsumoto Jun)

 

个性介绍：

1.本产品性格温和很好欺负不易发怒手感上佳，在做自己喜欢的事情的时候会很专注到可能忽略主人的存在，请用户宽容对待不要去打扰他，但一旦钓鱼时间过长会对皮肤有所损害，也请务必注意，有所取舍地选择是否打断大野君。

2.大野君常常会陷入发呆或者睡眠状态，为进行自我充电或修复时间。

3.如果大野君旁边任意搭配同类产品中的一台，情绪会自主上升20％，但也可能陷入两台产品的相亲相爱中不理主人，请用户酌情处理。

 

运行设备：

1.本产品的生活环境最初需要足够温暖的家族爱，如果可以达到大野君外出时回到家里有常亮灯光和等待着的人会有MAX效果，此外画具渔具烤面包机等设备也是必需品，一旦有所损毁还需要迅速补充。

2.当大野君成长到一定程度后会需要自己的空间，并开始排斥外人进出，请务必不要失落，试验显示只有同类产品松本润可以进出其中，与用户个人努力无关。

 

使用方式及注意事项：

1.大野君的喂养方式非常简单，三餐面包即可。如果用户不主动喂食，大野君会自己做炒饭或者盖浇饭，届时家中冰箱存货会无故消失请务必注意。  
当然用户有希望他尝试的食物也可以喂给他，大野君的味觉不太灵光不管吃什么都会全盘接受的。但请不要喂他过于油腻的食物，也请时刻注意大野君身体是否有过瘦的情况以调整进食。

2.大野君的力气在同类产品中排名第二仅次于产品相叶雅纪，身体灵活程度和艺术感受力在同类产品中则名列前茅，用户可以在这些方面发掘大野君的能力或者使用大野君。但请注意大野君很容易疲劳或者厌倦，一旦在工作过程中陷入疲劳状态会令大野君的工作能力下降50％，需要让他好好休息。

3.大野君很受年长女性，人妖与男性的欢迎，请务必注意他与这些人群的接触以免大野君被抢走。

4.大野君可以饮酒，但务必注意他在喝醉状态下撒娇功力会翻倍，不管什么要求都会不小心满足他（比如买天价画具包圆渔具店等），如果旁边没有配备同类产品之松本润或者二宫和也请不要随便给大野君喝酒。此外如果配备了同类产品之樱井翔或相叶雅纪，会变成连主人的意志都不管直接什么都答应大野君的状态，请务必小心。

5.大野君对痛感和热水非常苦手，请用户在使用过程中小心轻放，不过如果有特殊兴趣的用户则可以根据个人需求处理，但大野君在经历非常过分的对待以后会对主人信任度变低，即使是在玩闹过程中不小心伤到他，也请做好善后工作，珍惜爱护大野君。

6.大野君性格虽然很好，但有严重的放养性格，一旦长时间放置不管会变成难以归家长期在外的野猫状态。目前发现的修复方式是把另外四台同类产品放在一起，大野君就会慢慢凑过来乖乖回家。

 

与同类产品的相处：  
※本产品与同类产品相性极好，在一起生活会对各种能力都有所加成，如果凑齐五台产品将会收获“嵐”组合保佑用户好人一生平安。请用户加油收集。

与其他产品的相处会令大野君心情愉快，也可能根据搭配产品不同情绪有所变化。由于本说明书是随松本润搭配大野智生产，接下来专门介绍这两台产品的相处注意事项。  
1.产品松本君个性认真温柔严于律己，外表华丽棱角分明，生产日期为8月30日略有些处女座特质。与大野君相性指数为4（由于大野君经常挑松本君毛病指数被从产品相性的平均指数5拉了下来但并不妨碍相处请放心）。

2.当松本君与大野君被放在一起时，最开始松本君会因为自己资历较少面对大野君有些拘谨，但相处一段时间后就会变成照顾大野君的角色，请用户用温柔的眼神守护这其中的变化。

3.松本君是唯一可以在大野君有自己空间后进去参观的产品，如果用户对大野君的生活感兴趣可以向松本君询问，但很有可能不会得到太多回复。

4.在松本君与大野君相处过程中两台产品极可能走向相亲相爱的路，区别方法是大野君是否会打直球说出“潤くん大好き”以及松本君是否在被表白/kiss后脸红羞涩，如果已经可以确定两位已经在一起，请不要试图分开他们，因为会直接导致两台产品坏掉连修复都做不到，本说明书郑重声明由此原因导致的问题将不提供保修服务。

5.经过试验表明大野君最容易与松本君产生矛盾（其中原因尚不可知），但即使吵架也会很快和好，如果吵得太厉害可以让其他产品与之接触，问题将会很快解决。

6.松本君有严重的起床气和花粉症，年末年初也很容易发烧，大野君的膝盖很脆弱，如果确定要培养这两种产品请注意以上的问题，爱护两台产品的身体情况。

7.在松本君与大野君确定关系后，请用户务必注意多给他们留出独处空间以培养他们的感情，不要担心会被冷落，在一定不超过的情况下，大野君会很愿意在别人面前与松本君亲亲抱抱秀恩爱的。

8.如果用户总觉得松本君与大野君之间相处氛围有所改变，那么恭喜，他们已经踏出了最后一步真正在一起了，一旦到达这一步，可能用户家里会在各种时间各种地点传来一些不太和谐的声音，请不要担心，松本君会负责一切事后处理保证家里整洁如一。  
另外请注意，即使用户对他们培养感情的方式感到好奇，也请不要采取任何方式偷听或者偷看（当然主动漏出来的声音听见了就是不可抗力了），否则大野君会因为害羞过度坏掉的，请抱着守护的心态默默准备好洗澡水迎接他们。

 

以上就是关于大野智的使用说明，请用户好好珍惜大野君，希望他与您同样度过美好的每一天。


	5. Chapter 5

【誘う5題】

01.焦れる視線

“潤ちゃん的眼睛真的很漂亮啊……”

松本视线从书本中离开掀掀眼睑瞥了眼躺在床上的大野，那人正一手搭在肚子上一手伸过来像要戳他眼睛。

“干什么啊？”他忍不住埋怨似的笑出声，走过去把床上躺着的人无意识磨蹭得翻起来的衣摆拉下去盖住露出来的一点肤色，大野像是被指尖凉得缩了缩肚子，又放松下来，那只作孽的手还在不知死活地往松本眼睛上摸。

修整得很圆润的指甲拨拉两下长而翘的睫毛，又在透着很锐利的媚意的眼角上划过，小声嘟囔着“真的很漂亮啊”，嘴唇也微微嘟起来。

松本觉得大野智一定不知道自己现在到底是露出了什么样的神情。

他牵着大野在自己脸上乱摸的手拉下来在手心轻吻，潮湿温热的呼吸吹在皮肤上：“……你很骄傲吗？”

“ふふ……嗯……？”

沿着手臂内侧一点一点烙下印记最后亲上唇角，大野只在最开始的时候笑了两声，然后有点疑问似的黏糊糊哽了个音节。

那种像是在说“润酱这么漂亮但是是我家的呢”的表情，不管怎么看都是满满的自豪德性，有点好笑又有点让人害羞，偏偏又可爱得没办法。松本心想着，把手伸进刚拉好的衣服里面，指尖在他光滑脊背上一寸寸滑下去。

刚睡醒，身体还残留着倦怠的温度。做到最后保持着身体连接的姿势接吻，大野却突然缠上来，内部也贪恋似的恰到好处地收缩着。

松本喘着气觉得眼前快被额头滴下来的汗水打湿得模糊了：“……怎么这么积极？”

“刚醒来就看见潤ちゃん在看书嘛……”大野舌尖凑上去在他眼皮上方轻舔：“……那么认真……”

让身体都躁动起来的模样。

 

02.無自覚なお誘い

 

大野边擦着头发走出来，随意看了眼床上假寐着的松本：“换洗发水了？”

“嗯。你也挺长时间没过来了。”

因为很忙嘛……大野小声抱怨着，凑过去亲亲松本嘴角。

和自己身上一模一样的香气，但是又有点不同，有种仿佛一起生活着的错觉。松本眼神一暗，按着大野后颈把他拉下来，舌头在唇缝间舔舐着。大野伸着舌尖回应他的动作，唾液混在一起发出黏腻的声音。

大野还没擦彻底的发梢滴下水珠，啪嗒掉在他脸颊上，微凉的触感，却像是水滴进沸油里引起过激反应，松本揽着他的腰一下子把他按实在床上欺身压上去。

大野微微瞪大眼睛：“诶？したい？”

“……都多少天没见面了？”松本有点不满地拿鼻尖顶他。

“可是今天很累啊……”

松本哼了一声，直接用牙齿把刚才开始里面就若隐若现一片肤色让人无比在意的浴衣领口拉开，在温暖的皮肤上恶狠狠地咬了口。

“明明是你先开始的。”

“……？？？”

 

03.垣間見た本気

在家里各自背台本的时候，很难得的安静。

大野喜欢把对戏的人的台词自己说出来然后录音，戴着耳机自顾自背得挺开心。松本则是捧着台词默念。两人谁也打扰不到谁。

就是有点寂寞。松本偶尔看得累了抬头按按眼角，往旁边看看就是聚精会神听着耳机里内容的大野，大野觉得背不下去的时候也可以转头看看松本的认真劲儿权当自我鞭策。

“我说，要不要换种方法背台词？”

大野放下本子疑惑地看了眼松本：“……？”

“明明两个人都在家里，都沉默着也太无聊了。要不要一人一句台词试着对一对怎么样？”

……好像没什么不对劲的。大野点点头：“那先从你的来？”

松本把自己的台本递给他，指了指要背诵的地方，清清嗓子，换了番神色：“……所以说，我只是想要保护你，和任何人的意志都无关，只是因为我对你——”

“不行不行不行我做不来。”

松本看着突然掩面坐回沙发上的大野有些奇怪：“怎么了？哪里不对吗？”

“……哪里都不对啦！”大野嘟着嘴把手放下来，脸色通红：“那种台词，还有那种脸，你在演这种戏的时候怎么这么认真啦！”

 

04.裾を引いて目を瞑って

 

“你做这种cosplay还真是没什么违和感啊……”

大野拍拍水手服裙摆看着啧啧称奇的松本，心情有点微妙：“……就是说还是女孩子比较好？”

松本一愣，反而笑得挺欢伸手去捏他脸上的肉：“不高兴？”

大野鼻子里出气淡淡哼了一声：“没，反正我也更喜欢女生的身体。”

松本手上的力气一下子从轻轻的捏变成凶狠的揉：“再说一遍？”

大野口齿不清地哼哼道：“更吸欢泥损的损体唔唔唔……不过还是最喜欢润君。”

松本刚松开他扭头要走就听见后面一句，保持着面朝外的姿势嘴角诡异地扬了一下又被强制压下去，摆出很不屑一顾的样子回头看他：“谁信你。”

大野无辜地眨眨眼睛，毫不犹豫地闭上眼睛微微嘟起嘴唇，手则拉着裙角，脚步直接往松本这边蹭过来。

……为什么这种动作他做起来就没一点羞耻啊而且违和感到底哪里去了！松本心里念叨着，接吻途中忍不住把手顺着裙底和白色裤袜中间露出的大腿摸上去，决心一会儿一定要把这套水手服撕开弄脏然后再拿回家收藏用。

就对服装师说被牛奶洒到好了。

 

05.手を伸ばしたのは、僕か君か

室温过高了，深色窗帘挡住了阳光却像是把房间里的热度置于蒸笼，各种难以言表的味道混杂在一起，凝聚成汗水在床单上滴滴答答像阴雨连绵。

大夏天白日宣淫的下场。

“は…う、……じゅ、…”

连多一个音节都发不出来，大野肩胛骨在床单上不断磨蹭着，随着松本的顶撞时不时呜咽般发出长长的尖细呻吟声，吸入的空气跟不上流失的速度，几乎要被干得窒息。

松本适时慢下来一些，把他的腿又往下压了一点方便自己进出，交合处原本就一片粘腻，动作放慢以后那些下流的声音在体内咕嘟咕嘟沸腾似的清晰可闻，大野咬着下唇像是很难受地不住扭着腰。

足りない……

不止是身体的连接，精神上也想要让这个人属于自己。

模糊的视野里，好像有人伸着手想要碰触对方，回过神来已经十指相扣着饱含温情地接吻了。

“好きだよ。”

“うん、俺も。”


	6. Chapter 6

【同棲カップル５題】

01.お揃いのマグカップ

同居在现代社会已经很常见了，结婚之前试着一起生活以习惯了解彼此的生活习惯，免得真的走到一起以后再因为种种的不合而分开。  
在同居之前松本和大野其实在交往范畴内仍旧保持着像在团体中时淡淡的互不干扰状态，不触及对方底线也不会去探究曾经的生活，不过同居以后慢慢掀开那些帷幕，两人互相适应的速度也十分惊人。  
松本那些有点神经质的强迫症和大野某些诡异的执着在某种角度上也算是一拍即合。  
家里不像大野独居时没有生活气息，也不像松本独居时只有他自己一个人的生活色彩。  
比如放在洗手台旁边并列着的一蓝一紫马克杯，比如杯子里靠在一起像在接吻的两支牙刷，比如各种配套的拖鞋靠垫，还有家里各种地方藏着的润滑液与保险套。  
虽说最后那个选项在同居之前就已经在某次急吼吼与被迫中断的小失误后就覆盖了两人房间的所有角落以备不时之需。

 

02.こだわりの味

大野一点都不挑食这点有时候是好事，有时候却蛮令人产生挫败感的。  
“哪个都说好吃，你就没有什么特别中意的味道吗？”  
“……？可是真的都很好吃啊。”  
松本叹了口气伸手擦擦大野沾着酱料的嘴角，微笑道：“算了，你喜欢就好。”  
恋人头顶上那朵阴云一点没有散开的迹象，大野皱皱眉毛，感觉像是自己做了什么错事。  
是不是他的味觉真的有问题啊……  
思考纠结的一下午的成果是当天晚上含着松本异常卖力的大野微微吐出沾着白色的舌尖时说完“喜欢这个味道”然后就被赶去洗床单了。  
“我已经很努力地表达喜欢了啊还有什么不满嘛……”大野手搓着染着一片红的布料委屈地小声嘟囔。  
门口鼻子里塞着纸巾的松本咬牙切齿：“大野智你洗完了就给我出来要是喜欢我就让你喜欢个够！”

 

03.「ただいま」と「おかえり」の日常

「ただいま」  
「うん、おかえり」  
再来个chu然后后面一般加个什么是要先吃饭先洗澡还是先吃我之类的才算lovelove的日常吧。  
自己跟自己说欢迎回家算怎么回事。松本一边在玄关怒气冲冲脱鞋又很规矩地把鞋子摆好，然后瞪着空无一人的房间生闷气。  
大野刚回家的时候一进门就看见不远处客厅里松本正背对着他坐在沙发上。  
……糟糕。去钓鱼忘记跟他报备一声了。  
小声说完“我回来了”就踮着脚想从沙发后面窜进房间里，结果刚蹑手蹑脚走过去就被突然拎着衣领子往沙发上直接拽了下去。  
“呜啊！……疼疼疼、唔……”  
被迫承受着有点凶恶的亲吻，咬着嘴唇舌尖，还在下巴上留了个齿痕。  
“欢迎回家。”  
笑得一口森森白牙，像什么等待猎物入网的野兽。

 

05.おはようのキス、おやすみのキス

早上的kiss很容易会变成承接昨天晚上的火星，而晚上的kiss会变成引起另一场情事的导火索。  
什么时候能普普通通地亲一下万事大吉呢。  
可是这样好像也不错。  
大野智今天也在为这种百分之五十不受他控制的事情苦恼着。

 

04.男のロマン、裸エプロン

松本家里有两套围裙，一套是给他自己平时做饭用的，一套是给大野用过一次就被强制性尘封起来的。  
关于第二套的使用方式及过程，松本闲着没事就会回味一下然后试探着问问是否可以让那围裙重见天日，可惜总是被大野驳回。  
裸体围裙这种东西试一次就得了吧。大野脸色通红。  
那可是男人的浪漫啊！松本不依不饶。  
浪漫个鬼我就没兴趣……算了你要是这么想看明天我再穿一次就好了吧……  
被压在料理台上的时候大野对轻易妥协的自己无比痛恨。  
“等、锅里还有……唔……”  
松本含着他耳垂手伸进布料和皮肤间的缝隙：“一会儿再说。”  
手撑着料理台艰难地在激烈进出中保持站姿的大野眼神迷离地往直冒白气的锅子那边看了眼。  
一会儿就算煮烂了也要逼着松本全吃完。


	7. 魅魔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一则没头没脑的小甜饼

魅魔

二宫推开会客室的门，看见里面坐着正小口小口嘬着香草茶的人，大咧咧地翻了个白眼。

“嫌烫就不要喝。”

沙发上那人听见他的声音，微微抬起头，拘谨地放下了茶杯，双手放在大腿上，像紧张地等待面试官的毕业新生，眼神却不怎么安分，抿着唇，时不时偷偷瞧一眼门。

二宫又翻了个白眼。司马昭之心，还以为自己藏得住。

他也不理大野，转身忙自己的事，检查女佣打扫的情况。结果过了几分钟，大野先按耐不住，问道：“那个……松本桑今天很忙吗？”

二宫刚想开口怼他，突然有人走进房间，微笑着说道：“抱歉，让你久等了。”

大野看见松本，亮晃晃地笑起来，似乎意识到自己的情绪表露太过明显，视线游弋着，又回到最初那个拘束的姿势，垂着脑袋小声说：“不好意思，打扰你工作了。”

松本温和地笑着说：“不要介意，今天我不太忙。”

他注意到桌上摆的茶杯和里面残余的液体，问：“茶不合你口味吗？”

大野支支吾吾地摇头。松本见状，了然道：“是不是太烫了？帮他换一杯吧。大野桑怕烫，下次注意一点。”

一旁待命的女佣立刻走上前来端走茶杯。主人在场，二宫不好太过用力地翻白眼，仅仅几不可察地撇了撇嘴。

体贴过头了。连那茶都是松本特别提了说大野喜欢，让香料多放一些的。二宫自然不会告诉大野这事，但只这当面的两句话也够了，看大野智那个面露桃花的德性就知道效果。

不过是上个月舞会见了一面而已，怎么就追人追得这么热情。他腹诽。

皇室每月末定期举办舞会，既是皇家风范的宣传材料，也是贵族之间暗中互相品评、交换情报的交际场。大野家的二少爷仗着画被皇室公主赏识，一连告假好几年，还以为是什么厉害人物，结果去了次舞会，冒冒失失的，上来就把侍从撞了，洒了自己一身酒。

二宫回忆起当时松本帮大野解围时大野狼狈不堪的模样，不禁扼腕：就应该劝住不让松本出头，结果惹了这桩烂桃花上身。这段时间大野三天两头就往他们宅子跑，比二宫见过最热情的富家小姐脸皮还厚。

松本桑也是，不嫌一次次应付这人麻烦，每回他来都专门腾出时间下来见人。

 

大野喝了新换的茶，神情舒缓了许多，清了清嗓，开口道：“上次说的画，我带过来了。”

“麻烦你了。”松本说着，露出些为难的神色：“不过我之前忘记准备回礼了。”

大野连忙道：“没关系，反正也是以前随便画的，送人都挺不好意思的，不需要什么回礼。”

“是我找你要的画，总得给你些回报……这样吧，下午你有什么事要做吗？如果没有，我带你去练马场看一看怎么样？之前你不是说很感兴趣吗？”

大野的双眼亮起来，仍有些担心地问：“松本桑今天不忙吗？”

二宫想插嘴提醒松本他今天下午还有领地收成的确认工作，被松本提前一句话堵了回去：“没事，该做的我已经提前做完了，下午正好有空。”

 

“你到底想干什么？”

午饭没预留出另外的分量，两人约定下午再见。送走大野，二宫开口道：“他不过就是被蛊惑了的人之一，和以前那些女人没什么两样。还是说你想找个人挡挡风头？”

松本站在门边，平静地回过头：“他和以前的那些人不一样。”

二宫惊讶地挑起眉：“不一样？不就是被你温柔对待了一下，就被迷得五迷三道了？”

松本微微一笑，离开了房间。

二宫杵在原地，愣了许久，才愤愤地走到楼梯下朝上面喊：“松本润！别拿你那一套对付我！”

 

相传皇室与贵族中有一部分家系的族人体内流着远古妖物的血液，有人天生异能，有人秉性奇特，白天作为人类生活，夜晚回归本性，搓磨人类以供享乐。

大野挑了眼偷看松本的眉梢眼角，视线再向下，停留在对方柔软红润的嘴唇上，不由得又想起松本家生着魅魔的传闻。

松本帮他绑好束具，抬起头，正好撞进大野肆无忌惮的眼神里。男人被发现偷看，眼珠立刻转着瞧向了别处。

松本笑了笑：“好了。你看看动作方便不方便，如果太紧就告诉我。”

大野活动了一下手指，摇摇头。

他站好位置，屏息凝神。松本坐在场地一侧，静静地看着他。

抬起，拉开，放下。弓弦被拉满的声音近在耳边。无风。对准。

箭矢破空而去。咚的一声，插进靶心。箭羽不住摇晃。

大野又射了两箭，箭箭命中红心。

“松本桑——”

突然有人小跑着走进道场。大野手一抖，箭直直朝着地面掉下去。

等侍从离开，松本再看向大野。对方早已放下弓，安静地坐到了墙边。

“不想被人看见？”松本问。

大野摸摸耳朵：“……不太好意思。”

“不是已经做得很好了吗？”

“但是还没有做到最好嘛。”

这样啊。松本点点头，又问：“我可以看？”

一开始不就是你先提的想看吗？大野困惑地一歪头，说：“就算我做不好，松本桑应该也不会笑话我。”

“为什么你会这么觉得？”

“嗯……直觉。”

松本看着大野，半晌没有言语。

过了许久，他转了话题：“这次的舞会，你还去吗？”

大野摇头：“不去了，我去也只是添乱子。上次也是，给松本桑也添了不少麻烦。”

“然后你就可以再告假一两年了？”

大野猛然抬头，看见松本眼里的笑意，抿起唇，面色红起来。

松本笑着问：“真是故意的？”

大野吞吞吐吐地解释道：“不、那个……我一开始没打算把松本桑卷进来、就是想闹出点小情况的……那种场合不太适合我……”

“没事，我也没觉得那是什么麻烦。”

松本说着，站起身：“我也练习一下吧，好久没活动，身体都要僵硬了。”

大野盯着他拉弓时隆起的手臂线条，心跳渐渐失控。

 

大野站在宴会大厅，经过几个边偷看他边窃窃私语的人，最后站到了柱子后面，用梁柱的影子遮掩自己的身形。

他也知道自己这段时间的行径早已成为了贵族间的谈资，他本人不怎么在乎，但公共场合，还是得注意对松本的影响。

虽然他要真注意，一开始就不应该来。大野小小地叹了口气。但是喜欢和想见面的心情实在藏不住。这几天松本一直忙于公务，他只能用这种方式与松本见面。

偷偷看一眼就回去。大野心想着，眼神在大厅里来回乱窜。

“大野桑？”

大野听见有人叫他，回过头：“——啊、”

 

“你能不能把你的能力收一收？”

挡过第六位上前妄图搭话的小姐，二宫终于忍不住低声对松本吐槽：“一个两个就跟飞蛾看见电灯泡似的。”

松本很无辜地说：“我没干什么。”

“那就把你的脸遮住吧。晃眼。”

二宫半开玩笑半夸奖似的说着，视线扫到大厅的角落，不禁一愣。

松本顺着他的视线看去，是大野。正在和某个很年轻的男性有说有笑地聊着。

二宫嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“这么快就换目标了，只要脸好就行吗他。”语气里有点酸。

松本没发话，直接走过去。

“大野桑？”

大野回过头，与他说话的那位男性也跟着看过来。

松本这才注意到另外的人一般：“抱歉，我打扰到你了？”

大野摆摆手，向两边做了下介绍：“我们就是在闲聊而已。这是松本桑，这是シゲ——呃、加藤君。”

松本和加藤握了握手，微笑道：“你们在聊什么？要是在忙，我就等一会儿再过来。”

“就是钓鱼的话题。怎么了，你有什么事吗？”

“关于上次那幅画，我有点问题想问你。这样吧，你们先聊，我去阳台那边等你。”

松本端着酒杯走上阳台，不出意外的，大野很快便跟了上来。男人神情像是有些困扰：“出了什么事吗？”

“没，”松本的笑容比刚才纯粹了许多：“我就是想让你好奇，好引你主动过来而已。”

大野回过味来，困惑的情态更浓了些，但没有离开，磨磨蹭蹭地走到围栏边，仰头看着松本。

“请不要戏弄我了。如果我的行为让你觉得困扰，你告诉我就好，这样总让我抱着一线希望，周围的流言只会愈演愈烈的。”

松本意外地睁大眼，转瞬苦笑着道：“你觉得我在戏弄你吗？”

大野苦涩地蹙起眉：“难道不是吗？以前你说话做事都很直接，不会这样吊着人胃口。要是你不喜欢我，直说就好了。”

松本却没有回应他后半段话：“你还记得我以前什么样？”

“记得啊，小时候挺矮挺率直的一个孩子，长大了突然就强硬起来了——”

大野正回忆着，话被突然逼近过来的人影打断了。

嘴唇柔软地一陷。轻轻的，仿佛羽毛轻拂在上面，触感转瞬即逝。

“——！？”

大野不敢置信地看着刚刚亲吻了自己的人。松本退开一步，像是很懊恼刚才的行为似的：“抱歉、我不是……是一时冲动，对不起——”

大野却直接抱上来，重新吻住他。

这个吻只是浅尝辄止，两人变换着角度，接吻从试探渐渐变得甜蜜，待到分开，气息都有些紊乱。

“这样好吗？”

大野抬头看着松本，对方又重复了一遍：“这样好吗？我身上还有很多你不知道的秘密，也许作为交换，会夺走你拥有的东西。”

“全部拿走也没关系。”大野踮着脚尖，又吻住松本：“只要是松本桑想要的，全部拿走都可以。”

 

松本作为魅魔的能力是在他16岁那年第一次展现出来的。

能力出现的前一天，他陪着姐姐去参加了某家贵族举办的宴会。同龄人很少，他不耐烦与其他人应酬，一个人百无聊赖地站在角落里啃牛排。

也不知道哪家的公子哥想的馊主意，要参加宴会的人一家出一个表演助兴。左右也是经过专门培训，用来提高境界和情趣的，钢琴舞蹈小提琴之类，尽是些优雅大方、但松本已经看腻听腻的东西。

然后有个人走到大厅中央，一副没睡醒又嫌麻烦的模样，开始唱時のいたずら。唱着唱着有点忘词，嗯嗯啊啊地混过去，像是不在乎别人的看法，又像稍稍有点难为情，整一个平民百姓。

松本对大野智的注意就是从这时候开始的。

回到家里，第二天，他早上醒来，无意识地对进卧室打扫的女佣笑了笑，结果对方不顾身份体统突然说喜欢他。

母亲确认了情况，叹息道：“魅魔的能力觉醒了。”

已经有三代人没有出现能力觉醒。大人们都以为远古时代的血统已经消失殆尽，没想到在松本这一代出现了返祖现象。

只要控制得当，这能力是非常管用的。大人们告诫他。但是如果一直开着能力，很容易让人无法分辨到底谁是真的被你吸引，谁是因为能力而喜欢上你。

的确，只要松本使用能力，不管对方是什么人，都会瞬间为他倾倒。为了验证这能力的威力，他花了很长时间找不同的人试验，结果都是一样的。

与大野的第二次见面，是在松本刚满20岁的生日那天。大野应该是被他父母带来的，不情不愿地始终撅着嘴，等没人注意，便偷偷溜到了后院散步。

松本始终注意着他，也不知道为什么，初次见面时大野给他留下的印象会深到这个地步，甚至让他想把天赋的能力用在这个人身上看看他的反应。

然而当松本含笑贴近过去在大野耳边低语时，大野整个人都僵住了，不像别人瞬间为他软了身子语调，只是不理解地僵硬着，像受惊的野生动物，等松本放开他，便立刻找了借口逃走了。

魅惑人心的力量对这个人不管用。

松本愣在原地，说不清心里什么滋味。

百战百胜的能力没有派上用场，甚至还把人吓到了。

那他应该怎么办？

不依靠能力，更加单纯的、想办法让自己别的方面成长起来会比较好吗？

好像也不错。有尝试的价值。

——如果是为了那个人的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近复习期间怪缺爱的……有GN想推广安利下带几个人来看文吗_(:з」∠)_


	8. 点梗：大野丸

大野坐上车，打了个漫长的哈欠。

经纪人注意着后视镜，提醒道：“到港口还有半个多小时，先睡会儿吧。”

大野晃了晃头，眼皮一沉一沉。他随手点开手机屏幕。锁屏界面上有两条消息提醒，是松本发来的。

“终于等到这一天了，好期待啊！”

短短一句话。下面跟着张熊猫兴奋打滚的动作贴图。

大野无意识中翘起嘴角，回复了张企鹅摸头的贴图，关掉手机，拉下帽檐，任意识沉入黑暗。

 

到了出发地，换上节目组准备的墨镜，重新确认了一遍流程后，大野终于从睡意中挣脱，在摄影师身边安静站着，等另一人站到指定的位置。

松本刚到时来这边晃了一圈，与还没完全清醒的大野聊了几句。他比大野情绪高涨许多，注意到大野语气中的绵软，笑着揉了揉他的耳朵，指尖在耳根处的穴位上按了几下，指腹蹭着耳垂。周围人见怪不怪，看见因为怕痒而抖着肩膀脑袋的大野，都笑起来。

工作人员将松本叫去另一边。大野身边重新安静下来。他眨眨眼，视线跟随松本移动，从松本跑动时肩膀摇晃的气势中看出几分掩饰不住的兴奋。

男人又露出刚才看见信息时的微笑。在看到松本转过身，轻快地一小跳然后再站定时，那笑容又扩大了几分。

 

夏天的太阳升得很早。海风吹拂，波浪翻涌的声音与对话声被收音麦克风截断。

“今天呢、因为拍的是暑期SP，所以我们请来了一位特别嘉宾！”

就是这位！大野边说边向右侧啪地比出展示般的姿势。镜头一转，松本正站在不远处，笑得比朝阳还要耀眼，朝大野连挥了几次手。

他走向这边，端着融合了帅气MJ与期待远足的小学生一般蹦蹦跳跳的步伐。大野怕自己的笑声被麦克风收录进去，狠吸了口气，将那阵笑压下，顺着松本的动作，与他用力握了握手。松本一使力，将大野拉过去，顺势抱住他。

拥抱只维持了一瞬。两人迅速分开，各自站定，大野看向镜头，笑得十分开心：“嘛、就是这样。今天的特别来宾就是松本润啦！”

他说着，同周围工作人员一起拍了拍手。松本一挑眉，看向镜头侧后方，感慨道：“终于等到今天了。我之前一直说想上大野丸和大野桑一起钓鱼，结果总被其他的事耽搁。终于、终于让我等到这天了！”

最后那几个字眼被他咬得很有些沧桑与苦尽甘来的慨叹之意。大野温温绵绵地笑了两声。摄像师配合地抛出问题：“松本桑以前没有和大野桑一起钓过鱼吗？”

松本摇摇头。刚巧吹来一阵海风。他眯起眼，按住不住飘摇的前发。

“陪他去过，有杂志的采访，还有其他节目的拍摄。但是像这样由大野智掌舵出海的情况还是第一次。”

说着，他微垂下视线，盯着大野的侧脸，露出些揶揄的笑意，问道：“船长，今天我们要去哪儿啊？”

大野的视线与他的稍接上一瞬，便匆匆移开。他们两人眼里都藏不住心事，两颗真心实打实撞上，击出的星火隔着镜头也会被看得明切。松本说期待说了太多次，也没有掩饰愿望成真的喜悦的意思，但大野自己还是得矜持点，不然镜头里节目上，两个大男人像高中生情侣一样火热粘糊，想想就臊得慌。

他刻意不看松本，低头拉开手中的卷轴，对着摄像机一比：“今天我们要去的是酒津港，钓黑立、也就是黑鲷。”

松本哦哦了两声。后期视频处理会在这里加港口位置的介绍。

“黑鲷？”他接口道。

大野点头，摸了摸鼻尖：“嘛，现在是7月，大野丸也正好到了鳥取県，可以去钓了。”

他语句内容不太连贯。周围笑了几声。松本也笑起来：“好，那就出发吧。”

他走上前，自然而然地搭上大野的肩膀，与他一同走向渔船。

 

船开了将近三十分钟，松本的兴奋劲仍未完全消退。他已经在船上绕过两圈，此刻正站在大野身边，观察他操纵舵盘。

大野听他夸了不少次“厉害”，练出了点抗性。海浪的势头使船只微微颠簸，松本手刚扶住墙壁，大野的手臂便挽上他的腰，撑了一撑，又收回去。

松本望着前窗外的海景，用综艺节目专属的耍帅语气微笑着感慨道：“真棒啊。这就是一直以来大野桑眼中的景色吧。”

大野低头笑了笑，不去接茬。除去玩笑成分，松本话语中暗藏的感情只有他听得懂。作为回应，在镜头拍不到的操控盘下方，他以错碰般的动作蹭了一下松本的手，一晃而过的接触中，小拇指的关节轻击在对方手背上。

船驶到预定地点，降下船锚。时间是午后两点，正是太阳最毒的时候。大野与松本各自戴了顶帽子，站到船舷处，整理好钓线，将钓钩抛入水中。

紧接着便是大野丸上惯例的风景——漫长的等待。

上午节目组收到的消息说是钓上来不少，结果换了他们来，一个小时过去，两条钓竿，没有一支有鱼上钩。

大野喝了凉茶，听摄影师采访松本。

“松本桑是嵐的成员里第二位上的大野丸的。”

“嗯。”松本点点头，一摸鼻尖，调侃似的笑道：“第一个人就是上次情报解禁之前就在演唱会上说漏嘴的那个吧。”

大野站在不远处憋笑，想象棚内收录相叶看见这段影像时的反应。

估计会歪一歪头，对镜头喊“喂你不用再提一遍啦”之类的话，然后再认真道歉，乖乖说以后会注意的吧。

就在他们闲聊的当口，松本的鱼竿突然动起来，摄像师和松本大野都围上去，线越收越短，鱼在浅处徒劳地挣扎着，最终被渔网收上来，是一条竹荚鱼。

松本对着镜头比着胜利的手势，再放下钓竿，没过多久，又有鱼上了钩。这次钓到的是黑鲷。摄像师们围在松本身边。大野望着海面，知道此刻唯一在拍自己的摄像师心里在想些什么。

后期处理会把松本与他的模样对比性地同时搬上去吧。大野刻意摆出严肃低沉的表情，听见摄像师的笑声，很快破了功，转头看向松本。

摄像师笑着提醒他：“这样下去不行啊，明明是大野丸的收录，到时候就要变成由松本桑接待大野桑的MJ企划了。”

“……嗯、也没什么不好的，”大野再次端起严肃表情，皱着眉，抱着手臂，对镜头一抿嘴：“没办法。钓不到就是钓不到。”

他凑到镜头前，给另一侧的人留出他大半个侧脸，看向松本，语气中有些故意装出来的失落和叹息：“还是比不过松润啊。那个人很能干的。”

可供钓鱼的时间还剩下半个小时。松本坐到大野身边，与他闲聊，说起前几天的拍摄，大野的鱼竿突然上下抖动起来。

大野提着自己钓到的黑鲷，开心得蹦了两蹦，连说了几次太好了。松本也附和道：“这条鱼是今天钓到的最大的一条吧？好厉害啊。”

时间到了5点半。大野和松本坐到小凳上，准备料理刚钓到的鱼。

松本问：“要怎么做？”

大野剔着鲷鱼的骨头，回答道：“盐烤，还有茶泡饭。”

炭炉已经摆好。鱼皮朝下摆上去，皮下油脂被炭火炙烤，一点点滴落，香气扑鼻。两人倒了两杯清酒，分了烤鱼，放入口中，都叫起来：“好吃！”

大野多夹了几口鱼肉，笑得很满足。松本又说了句好吃，转头看向大野：“还是新鲜的最好啊。”

大野喝着酒，点了点头。

两人吃了一会儿。松本渐渐靠过去，手臂搭在大野肩上。

快进入今天的总结时间。工作人员随便抛了个问题，松本立刻接上：“今天玩得很开心。能看见大野桑和平时不一样的一面，作为船长认真掌舵的样子很帅气呢。”

大野不好意思地笑笑，摸着鼻尖：“松润来了，我也很开心。”

他有些醉了，说话把不住闸：“松润在船上观察胡闹的样子像小孩子似的，看着也很好玩。”

松本自己也有自觉，但被他这么一说，还是不禁苦笑道：“真的？”

“嗯。刚上船的时候眼睛睁得特别大，看什么都要上去摸摸，就像这样。”

大野说着，模仿松本做了几个动作。对方笑得开怀，没有反驳他的话。

工作人员又问他们接下来的打算。

“今天也快结束了。时间过得真快啊，”松本抿了口酒，“这次是暑期SP吧？还剩下半年呢。”

大野知道他在说休止的话题，闷闷地嗯了一声。

松本继续说道：“我们还是会和往常一样，全力做好每件事的。还剩半年，我们都要加油啊。”

大野回头看向他。松本的眼中只有明亮而坚定的感情。两人再次郑重地握了次手，拥抱在一起。

这次的拥抱持续了几秒钟。

待两人分开，工作人员开口道：“——那么，节目最后，请用大野丸惯例的川柳句式来做个收尾吧。”

松本想了想，点点头：“我先说。”

他掰着手指，看着大野，微微一笑：「これからも　智と一緒　楽しみだ」（今后也 和智一起 很期待）

这句话有些抄袭相叶之前句式的嫌疑。工作人员们哄笑起来，把这当成是团员准备延续下去的传统。

大野眨了眨眼，胸口有万千感情掠过，同样微笑起来，也掰起指头：“我也想好了。『これからも　潤と一緒　楽しみだ』。”（今后也 和润一起 很期待）

两人互相搂着对方的肩膀，拍了合照，再回到出发时的港口。

收录结束。大野和松本各自的经纪人来接他们。两人挥手道别。松本坐进车里，拿出手机。

大野发来了一条信息：“晚上能去你那边吗？”

松本翘起嘴角，按下应答的文字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yura姑娘的点梗。本来她点的是肉，但是收录中我想不到肉的时机，就清水了（）对不起（默默下跪）  
> 抱着“敲里吗宝贝到底什么时候能上船”的心态，尽我最大的力量写得贴合实际了。要是能上，那就是祈愿成功，要是没上，写完这篇我就当他上过了（xxx）川柳可能完全学拔的，也可能不会，按川柳少女343句式写的汉语意思。  
> 总之快让他上船！！！！！！


End file.
